


The world is our dance floor.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballroom Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, The Queen and The Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Renee both find themselves forced to take dancing classes. The result was something nobody had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world is our dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon prompt: 'allison/renee dancer au?'
> 
> In case your curious, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBBo81MG2k4) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_30DqL1cYw) were the videos I watched that led me to use the tango (because imagine Renee and Allison dancing that). Sorry for the awkward pov changes, but i couldn't choose which to use.
> 
> (I accidentally uploaded this before it was finished at one point, so if you've seen it before then that's why).
> 
>  
> 
> [Send me an Allison/Renee (or another ship, if you so desire) prompt and I'll write a drabble for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

Allison had known there was something suspicious going on when her parents suddenly called her to say they wanted her to take ballroom dancing classes, but she hadn’t much of a choice in the matter (they can be very persistent). Of course, that wasn’t to say she went down without a fight, as she still managed to find a way to spit on their faces with these forced lessons by choosing the tango as her dance (they abhor the tango. It’s too intimate for them).

She had her suspicions as to what was going on, so she wasn’t particularly surprised when she arrived at the class to see one asshole she had hoped never to see again (it was an awful relationship that her parents had supported, because they had a thing for self-entitled pigs with enough money to rival their egos). She had planned to be civil- ignore him and not start anything because she was a reasonable person- but then the instructor came up to insist that she partner with him. Which was how she found herself in this situation.

(She knew she should have given him more than a broken nose).

* * *

 

Renee had never shown much interest in dancing, but when Dan asked her to come with her and Matt to take tango classes, she accepted easily enough (there would be no harm in trying it, at the very least). The three of them had been one of the last to arrive and most people there were couples, so when they were told to partner up she found herself conspicuously alone (Andrew had, to nobody’s surprise, not wanted to come with her). The room had been fairly quiet, everybody talking amongst themselves as they waited for the lesson to get underway, when a hysterical cry echoed throughout the room:

“Please Miss.Reynolds, you must partner with him!”

Curious, she turned to see what was happening (along with the rest of the room), only to find the answer with a rather odd trio standing not too far away. The person who had apparently spoken was gesturing wildly at the only male out of the three (unpleasant looking, with a leer and far too much hair gel), whilst staring desperately at ‘Miss.Reynolds,’ (a very beautiful blonde woman who looked decidedly unamused and annoyed at the whole ordeal, if her glare was anything to go by). When she spoke, there was a hard edge to her voice:

“I’m sorry instructor, but I don’t see why you so frantically want me to dance with that fungus.”

“But there’s no-one else for you to partner with!"

Miss.Reynolds narrowed her eyes before turning her gaze around the room, studying everybody before they finally landed on Renee, lips curling into a triumphant smile.

(Apparently these lessons were going to be more interesting than she expected).

* * *

 

Allison’s patience was growing thin as the instructor yapped at her (she should have expected that her parents would bribe them to try and get her back together with Derek. They had bad taste in partners, as made obvious by their own marriage). At the challenge (because really, such a remark can only be taken as a challenge), she searched the room for someone else without a partner. Luck was on her side, because there was a woman nearby who fit the criteria (there was an air of mystery about her, behind her bright hair and soft smile). 

She wasted no time in approaching her, cutting off the instructor as she swept away on her heels. When she came to a stop in front of the woman, she tilted her head in greeting and asked:

“Would you like to be my partner?”

When the other woman smiled and said-

“Of course. ”

-her lips formed a smirk as she turned to face the instructor and Derek-both of whom had followed after her. Derek looked angry (which wasn’t saying much as that was his default expression) whilst the instructor looked horrified, but Allison gave them no time to dwell as she said:

“Well then, Instructor, I won’t be needing him now, will I?”

The instructor gaped at her for a few moments, opening and closing her mouth like a startled fish before she was finally able to form words again:

“B-but you can’t do that! You’re both women! You need a male to take the lead role in the tango!”

Allison had opened her mouth to retort, but apparently she hadn’t needed to, as her partner got there first, a slight threat seeping through her smile:

“I can take the leading role. Would that be a problem?”

The instructor wisely ran away, Derek following after with a scowl and muttered insults. (Allison bid him farewell with her middle finger). Now that they were left alone (or as alone as you can be in a room full of people), Allison turned to the other woman with a grin and offered her hand:

“Allison. Shall we dance?”

“Renee. I’d be delighted to.”

* * *

 

To everyone’s surprise, Allison and Renee made brilliant partners in dance. They got alone scarily well for two people who had just met (they were already conversing like long time friends and had found they had much in common) and they were in sync with each other as they moved to the music.

(Many jaws dropped the first time Renee lifted Allison into the air, because _holy shit_ _are you seeing this_?)

When the lesson drew to a close they both exchanged phone numbers and made promises to meet up.

(Renee left to a conversation with a delighted Dan, who had declared herself matchmaker of the year.

Allison left to a smug conversation with her parents and some thinly veiled threats for them to stop interfering in her life or she would make their lives difficult).

* * *

 

By the end of the month the two of them were best friends. They knew everything about each other and had united their friendship groups and dragged them all to the classes with them (to much amusement, because none of them came quietly) into one big group of misfits. They were top of the dancing class, having mastered the tango very quickly and soon expanded their repertoire to include several other dances (the cha-cha, the salsa and the waltz, to name a few). 

(Despite the instructor’s original reservations about them, she soon delighted in teaching them because they picked it up so easily).

(A betting pool had started among their friends. The two of them were the subject of four).

* * *

 

By the end of the year they were famous for both their dancing and their relationship. The world loved them, delighted to find out the two women behind the flawless dancing loved each other, and their popularity soared. They entered competitions and shows together, dazzling the world, before returning home and either taking part in something to provide a change in pace- like street dancing- or just spending time together. 

(Even Allison’s parents had begrudgingly accepted it).

They had their own house together, a comfortable place near to Andrew and Neil’s apartment (because surprisingly, Neil and Allison had made fast friends, much to the press’ dismay. Nobody was safe when they were together). They had a dog (who stayed with Dan, Seth or Neil when they traveled. He was best friends with Sir Fat Cat McCatterson and adored Seth). Life was perfect for them, because they had each other.

(And together, the world was their dance floor).

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
